


do not hold on to crumbling down sandcastle (im sorry)

by childofhades



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Very short Drabble, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/childofhades
Summary: 6 words that ended an 8 year relationship





	do not hold on to crumbling down sandcastle (im sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous bc i know it was not good enough but i love this song so much hehe

jonghyun sighed, it was the third time this week that he tried to call minhyun. it was getting harder and harder to contact minhyun.

maybe he's tired. that's what jonghyun likes to think. but minhyun's actions speaks that there is something else. jonghyun doesn't know what happened. they were okay. the first month after produce 101, minhyun kept on calling him. they facetime and chat with each other every night. minhyun even sneaked out to visit jonghyun.

but as time goes by, they started fighting more and more. they started fighting over dumb things. minhyun will hang up and jonghyun will cry. still, jonghyun will try to talk to minhyun. and they will be okay again. that was their endless cycle. and even if jonghyun loves minhyun with all his heart, it's tiring him out.

when minhyun went home to their dorm after 3 months, jonghyun knows that something is up by the way minhyun tried to avoid his glance and the way minhyun didnt even try to kiss him after not seeing each other for months. 

and he is right.

"im in love with someone else, jonghyun-ah."

those 6 words are enough to destroy jonghyun. 6 words ended the relationship they cherished for 8 years. jonghyun stared at minhyun. he saw this coming, but not this soon.

he figured it out by how minhyun started looking at that person with the way he used to look at him. those soft smiles and look of adoration that were used to be reserved for jonghyun. jonghyun wants to scream at minhyun and ask him where did it go wrong? but he can't. all the words he wants to say just wont come out of his mouth. he loved minhyun so much. 

 

jonghyun smiled. 

"it's okay minhyun-ah, i understand"

 

he doesn't. how can a person fall in love with someone else when he's already in love with someone? he doesn't know. but he accepted his defeat. his first defeat was not debuting with minhyun and leaving him alone. and now he was once again defeated. 

 

"im sorry."


End file.
